


Oblivious

by Arkanna



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: What you don't know . . .





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only Vestian is mine.

_Unbelievable,_ Vestian growled quickly pulling the young man from the water. He looked the boy over and decided he would survive—again. With an irritated growl, he slung him over his shoulder and slowly made his way home, lunch on hold for the moment.

The first time he had found the strangely colored youth, he had been floating beneath the falls surrounded by the remains of some machine. He had thought him dead but when he pulled him from the water, the boy had groaned. A lucky find, he had thought until he caught the faint scent that clung despite being soaked. The scent was almost overwhelming now, which meant his master would, most likely, come looking for him this time.

He could not leave him on the bank as he had before. He would probably be blamed for the boy's injuries and if he was going to be confronted by the dragonlord, he would rather it be in familiar territory.

Vestian was not old by any standards, but he had lived a century or two, staying mainly in the little area near the falls and surrounding valley. It was his and no one dared challenge him. He could count on one hand the times his tranquility had been disrupted by humans and the one shivering on his shoulder made that list twice.

Soaking would simply not do, not for the human's health nor his own bed. The strange contraption the human wore on his back confounded him a moment until he found the clasp that released the straps and let it fall to the ground. He stripped the heavy waterlogged jacket away then shirt, boots and jeans. He hesitated a moment, then left the boy his underpants—humans behaved oddly when they found themselves unclothed.

Vestian left the boy wrapped tightly in warm furs while he went to hang the dripping clothes on a tree limb and perhaps find something for the boy to eat. He grumbled to himself, his tail lashing idly, and wondered why he was being so lenient with this one.

 

Chase drummed his fingers idly. It had been quite some time since Jack had left in search of the latest of Dashi's silly toys. The alert had interrupted morning training and as much as it irritated the warlord, appearances had to be maintained and he had allowed Spicer to go.

But now it was late afternoon and still no sign of Jack. Granted it was the  _Evil Genius_ and he was so easily distracted at times, but there were also the monks and with their recent history, Chase began to worry. He rose and paced around the room before finally deciding to see for himself.

It was the same image, no matter what he tried. Always the falls, a tree filled valley and river but no sign of Jack. Something was preventing him from spying his exact location.  _Such things never bode well_ he grumbled before vanishing.

 

Vestian lounged near the bed and wondered how much longer the boy would sleep. He appeared mostly unharmed, a few scrapes and bruises yet nothing beyond that to show that he had nearly drowned. How he had ended up in the basin of the falls he could only imagine.

A large bowl of fruit was near at hand and Vestian supposed he could go and check on the boy's things. It was better than staring at the strange human and there was always the chance someone would come looking for him though for some reason that thought filled him with doubt.

Of course the boy woke while he was out and his sudden reappearance startled him into a high pitched shriek that grated on his ears, making him hiss quietly.

“Peace, young one,” he said carefully concealing his fangs.

“Who . . who are you?” Jack squeaked, pulling the furs up to his nose.

“I am Vestian,” he said pointedly, quietly, “and you are within my home.”

Jack glanced around nervously, noticing that Vestian held his clothes and heli-bot.

“It . . it's a cave!”

“Indeed,” he chuckled, “as you have so astutely observed, a cave, and, as I have said, my home. Your clothes,” he said laying them neatly across one of the odd bits of furniture, careful to keep most of himself out of the boy's direct line of sight. He would really rather not frighten the child nor willingly subject himself to another of his ear piercing screams. Again, why that seemed to matter, he did not know.

“Wh . . . why am I here and . . and why do you have my clothes?!”

Vestian nearly snorted at the silly human. If he had intended harm, he would no longer be amongst the living.

“You are here because I chose to fish you from the falls a second time rather than let you drown. As for your clothes, would you rather I had left you to sleep on the cold ground? I do not desire the furs of my bed sodden and . . .” he sniffed at the jacket with disdain, “oily.”

“Um . . . thanks?” Jack really wasn't sure what else to say.

“How did you end up in the water, if I may ask.”

Jack had to think for a moment, not entirely sure himself. “I was looking for a Shen Gong Wu and . . .”

“Shen Gong Wu?”

Jack bit his lips, having spoken without thinking, “A small ancient artifact?” he hedged.

Vestian narrowed his eyes and snorted, “As your master is more than he appears so to, I am sure, are these . . . artifacts. Continue,” he waved.

“Um . . . not really sure. I was flying over the river and I thought I saw something but the next thing I knew I was in the water and . . .” he looked puzzled.

“So you truly did go over the falls a second time and without harm. Amazing.”

“Second time?” Jack was a bit confused.

“The first was over a year ago. I went to investigate the sound of shouts and to my astonishment witnessed the water actually pause in its rush over the falls. I found you floating amongst the remains of some machine. I thought you dead but as you were not, I pulled you ashore so that you would not drown.”

_The Kuzusu Atom,_ Jack remembered.  _“Think again chowder head,”_ Kimiko had laughed as the monks were safely aboard Dojo and Omi had released the water. He remembered screaming but nothing past waking up hours later on the shore. 

“Th . . thanks for not letting me drown,” Jack stuttered eyeing the bowl of fruit, suddenly very hungry.

Vestian noticed the direction of his gaze, “Eat, I brought the fruit for you,” he waved. Jack took something that looked a bit like a peach. It was much sweeter than he expected and greedily licked the juice from his fingers before grabbing another.

Vestian observed him for a moment huffing to himself as he felt someone arrive.

“You should dress, your master has come for you.” He started from the room then turned an odd look on the boy. “A word of advice, young one. These Shen Gong Wu will be the death of you. You should give up such silly pursuits and focus on that which is your most heartfelt desire.” Vestian was gone before Jack could reply.

 

Chase growled realizing why the area looked so familiar and why he could not pinpoint Jack's location. A scent hung heavy in the air and it reminded him of his last encounter though that had been centuries ago. He wondered if the same creature still existed or if another of its kind had taken over the vale. Either way he snarled slightly before leaping to the valley floor.

The cave entrance was not difficult to find. It was never meant to be a thing hidden. Chase stepped into the open expanse of grass and sand and observed the creature leaning against the stones. It was not the same but one much younger and powerful with a more human appearance than most.

“Where is Jack and what have you done with him?” he snarled, striding forward with purpose.

“Finally, a name to put with the face,” Vestian smiled, his fangs gleaming white. “Your student will join us shortly.”

Chase narrowed his eyes, “If he is harmed . . .”

“As I have taken the time to prevent his drowning on at least two occasions, I would hardly damage that which I have saved,” he hissed warningly, eyeing the dragonlord.

“Twice? Explain,” Chase demanded.

Vestian huffed slightly, “A year ago, I found him beneath the falls. At first I thought him dead but he proved otherwise so I pulled him ashore and watched until he awakened. I had never seen a human so brightly colored and thought it odd. Imagine my shock to discover the same boy half drowned once again.”

Jack chose that moment to appear. He was trying to buckle the heli-bot's harness and juggle another piece of fruit at the same time but somehow he managed.

Chase watched him carefully. He seemed none the worse for wear.

“Spicer,” it was spoken with only a little venom.

Jack's eyes immediately went to the warlord. “Uh, hi Chase,” it was said a little uneasily. “I didn't get the Wu . . .”

“It is of little consequence. I told you it was a trivial thing.”

Jack chewed his lip but nodded, still not happy that he had failed.

Vestian observed their interactions quietly, a small smirk touching his lips, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

“Um, Vestian? Thanks for the fruit and, um, not letting me drown.”

He merely nodded.

Chase noted that Vestian kept himself mostly hidden behind the rocks and it suddenly occurred to the warlord Jack did not know what he was and huffed slightly.

“You have my thanks as well for keeping my apprentice safe,” Chase bowed, though it irked him to do so.

“It has been an . . . enlightening experience,” Vestian offered as the pair disappeared in a crackle of magic. He snorted softly before vanishing into his cave.

 

Chase sat on his throne watching Jack, who smelled a bit like a wet dog, hurry off to get changed. He had told the warlord everything he could remember about his most recent escapade and all Chase could do was shake his head in bewilderment.

Up against the monks, the side of good, Jack was often beaten and injured, sometimes quite severely. The Xiaolin generally causing him the most pain. But, in the presence of others, the world seemed to turn upside down and all logic cast away.

Jack, who was afraid of most things, seemed to get along with ghosts. 'tsune in particular had taken a liking to the boy. Ancient spirits kept him company in the darkness and Jack was not especially afraid of Chase's dragon. Odd creatures attacked him and somehow he always managed to escape unharmed.

Chase stood with a weary sigh. He needed to meditate a while. Perhaps once his mind had calmed he could find the answers he sought, but then perhaps not. Jack Spicer was a puzzle, an enigma that sometimes annoyed the warlord to no end. Chase's mind swirled with unanswered questions. The most recent of which, how had he come to befriend the dangerous naga?

 


End file.
